Shallan Federation
The Shallan Worlds, Northern Federation, North Consortium Founded: 3612 Primary/Founding Species: Shallan Secondary species: Human ( 2%), Dro'all (2%), Kavarian (2%),Rovinar (1%) Hune (<1%), Norune (<1%) The formation of the Shallan Federation was seen by many of the Factions as a way to make the problem of future raids by rogue Neeran no longer their concern. Shallan built ships and fighters are known for combining a good balance of weaponry and toughness along with powerful engines. This is mostly due to their technological backlog, as their ships needed larger engines or more of them to match vessels of other Factions. Once their tech levels caught up they never bothered to scale back the engine requirements of their designs. History The Shallan people had already achieved spaceflight when a privately owned warship entered their system in 3603. Fleeing from both Rogue Neeran attacks and Republic Military Police, the crew made a deal with the locals in return for a place to hide their vessel and for enough money to last a lifetime. Over the next ten years the mercenaries assisted Shallan scientists in learning to recreate every major technology available to the other Factions. Even before this an orbital shipyard had already been constructed with plans to construct generation ships to be sent to other systems at sublight. Within eight years the yard was upgraded enough to build their first starship. By the time of the Second Neeran incursion they fielded a fleet of close to one hundred system defense ships. Neeran War / Third Neeran War Fall of the Federation By the early 4030's the Federation government was on the brink of collapse. With the destruction of dozens of worlds local governments were growing increasingly likely to surrender to Neeran fleets. With signs that elements of the Federation government might capitulate the military staged a Coup. While not bloodless it was accomplished in a very short period of time and with little or no losses to the fleet. The military claimed this to be a temporary measure to last until the end of the conflict with the Neeran. For their part the Alliance treated this as an entirely internal affair and did not interfere. Military and financial assistance continued unabated. The other Factions however publicly condemned the actions of the Shallan Fleet, though this had no practical effect on assistance to the war effort. The Coup once again increased the rate at which Shallan refugees were fleeing their worlds. The State By the late 4030's with the continued strengthening of the military government's position, new systems of bureaucracy were put in place. This new organization would become known as the Shallan State. It was characterized by increased repression of populations that showed any sympathy for the Neeran, yielding to the enemy, or a return of the Federation Government. The State also took measures to stem the flow of refugees, blocking skilled personnel from abandoning vital industry. Laws were also passed preventing transfer of higher ranking officers to the Alliance. Fleet (Because I keep forgetting the names of Shallan Ships!) Interplanetary Seeker (Sublight exploration craft)(Legacy Ship) Accession class (Legacy Ship) Void class starship (Legacy Ship) Umbra class Starfighter Shade Heavy Starfighter Shadow class Attack Frigate Dusk class Attack Cruiser Midnight class Battlecruiser Eclipse class Medium Cruiser Not yet in service: Penumbra advanced starfighter Specter Special Operations craft Category:Factions Category:Shallan